Los chicos populares
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Todos alguna vez se han preguntado, ¿qué secreto poseen los populares, para que sean populares? A pesar de eso, los estudiantes de Yuei están más preocupados por admirar al dúo popular del instituto que preguntarse sus secretos para ser lo que eran. Y aunque más de alguno desearía saberlos, jamás imaginarían que el secreto entre Bakugo y Todoroki iba más allá de la popularidad.


— **AU; sin existencia de los Quirks.**

— **Posible OoC para mejor adaptación de los pj's en el contexto.**

 **—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 _¡Y aquí vengo nuevamente el día de hoy! xD_

 _Pero ésta vez con una ship tal vez no muy común, que A MÍ ME TRAE RE LOCA._

 _Desde que vi el enfrentamiento entre Kacchan y Todoroki en el anime, joder, hubo algo ahí que me hizo shippearlos, no lo sé. Pero me estoy enzarzando con ellos, jaja. Así que no podía faltar mi aportación para dicha pareja :3._

 _Es la primera vez que manejo a Todoroki en un ambiente romántico, así que no sé qué tal me salió. Ustedes me dirán luego de leer :v. Aparte que me inspiré mucho con la canción de " **Nothin' On you** " de B.o.B y Bruno Mars, así que no me culpen(?)._

 _Mientras, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

—CAPÍTULO ÚNICO—

Verlos resultaba para los ojos de los estudiantes tan llamativo y brillante, como si en vez de estar mirando a un par de muchachos, su vista estuviese enfocada directamente al sol.

Ellos arrancaban suspiros a más de una de las estudiantes cada que alguno pasaba por el pasillo, iba a la cafetería o hacían acto de presencia en alguna otra parte del instituto. Incluso con la simple mención de sus nombres ya imponían respeto y admiración sin siquiera verse en la necesidad de trabajar arduamente para lograrlo.

Aunque en el caso de Katsuki Bakugo, eso era inevitable; con esa personalidad tan orgullosa y agresiva era difícil de en verdad no _respetarlo_. Y con su físico de escándalo y determinante mente, imposible no admirarlo. A pesar de que tenía toda la actitud de un bravucón, sus calificaciones eran maravillosas y nadie podía negar que tuviera era alguien muy bien dotado y con un atractivo de escándalo.

Era como observar a un tigre salvaje.

Muchos envidiaban el lugar que Kirishima —su mejor amigo— ocupaba al lado del rubio cenizo e incluso el mismo pelirrojo había logrado alcanzar algo de la popularidad que tenía su amigo Bakugo. Sobre todo porque tenía una personalidad tan simpática y alegre como un rollo de canela recién hecho que todos desearían que _endulzara_ su paladar.

—A un lado, imbéciles, estorban —bufó Katsuki, andando por el pasillo principal de la escuela que conducía directamente a la cafetería. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón parte del uniforme escolar y su barbilla permanecía un poco alzada, dándole un aspecto superior.

Kirishima iba a su lado cual leal secuaz, solo que a diferencia de su amigo, el regalaba una que otra sonrisa a las personas que Katsuki terminaba insultado o intimidándolos con la mirada, como "disculpándose" del comportamiento déspoto ajeno.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando chocó con la espalda del rubio cenizo, pues éste se había quedado parado sin motivo aparente justo en la entrada de la cafetería, algo que no solía ocurrirle realmente.

—Hey, bro, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber más por curiosidad, mientras sus armoniosos ojos rubíes buscaban dentro de la cafetería el verdadero motivo.

— ¡Nada! ¡Y fíjate el caminar, idiota! —chasqueó la lengua sin consideración con esa voz tan tosca que siempre se cargaba. Sus pasos continuaron hasta llegar a dónde tenía que pedir los alimentos. Su ceño fruncido y esa actitud eran tan normales para todos los estudiantes que no les sorprendía.

Sin embargo, Eijiro se aguantó una risita al darse cuenta que, justamente, ahí en la cafetería y enfrente de la entrada estaba el llamativo y popular chico heterocromático, comiendo con esa usual actitud sosegada, rodeado de sus amigos que tampoco eran muchos.

Parecía increíble que con ese porte de salvaje, varias de las chicas mostraran un interés romántico por Bakugo, pues se quedaron mirando embobadas cuando el susodicho ingresó a la cafetería del mismo modo como otras admiraban a hurtadillas al chico de ojos bicolores.

 _A veces me pregunto si tienen algún complejo que tiene que ver con bestias o algo_ , pensó Kirishima con una fugaz mueca de perplejidad. Claro, él más que nadie sabía que su amigo no era simple agresión y orgullo; ese era el caparazón que mostraba a todos, porque había más de Katsuki Bakugo en el interior.

Por supuesto, él no era el único _chico_ que lo sabía.

El par de amigos continuó la fila de estudiantes hasta que su turno para servirse comida llegó; sin tardar demasiado buscaron una mesa para que se pudieran sentar a comer tranquilos. Todos los lugares estaban llenos, pero gracias a que otro de sus amigos se adelantó, logró apartarles un lugar.

— ¡Aquí, Kirishima, Bakugo! —la mano de Denki se alzó, haciéndoles una señal para que le vieran.

— ¡Oh, que genial! ¡Ya vamos! —Kirishima sonrió ampliamente, como el calor que derrite al hielo. Se sintió aliviado que el rubio pudiese encontrar un lugar, no solo porque se sentirían más cómodos, sino para evitar algún _berrinche_ de Katsuki.

Empero el destino no parecía querer dejársela tan fácil al pelirrojo.

Decidieron caminar presurosamente hasta la mesa donde Kaminari los esperaba, no contando con que su camino fuese obstruido por la presencia de aquel mismo chico heterocromático que Eijiro miró al entrar al lugar.

—Quítate de en medio, maldito —dijo Bakugo, más amenazante de lo normal.

—Las damas primero —murmuró Todoroki, ignorando por completo la actitud agresiva del rubio cenizo y dejando que sus compañeras pasaran, ya que igualmente habían coincidido en ese punto de la cafetería para pasar.

— ¡¿Qué no oíste, jodido hijo de…!

—Ya tienes el camino libre, no hace falta tanto escándalo —le interrumpió tan sereno como siempre, mirándolo sin esa intimidación que causaba en muchos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Shoto se hizo a un lado y le dejó el camino libre al rubio cenizo, mirándolo tan fijamente, como si estuviera repitiendo la misma frase que les dijo a sus compañeras hace un momento.

La ira bañó la espina dorsal de Bakugo y su reacción _explosiva_ mandó a volar la bandeja de comida por los suelos al mover sus manos. De su sien resaltó una pequeña vena y dirigió sus _flameantes_ ojos a los del bicolor.

La cafetería se quedó en sumo silencio, expectantes a lo que fuera a suceder, porque los dos chicos _más populares_ estaban empezando a pelear. O más bien, uno de ellos —como siempre—, pero dudaban que el de cabello gris y rojo se quedara tranquilo.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esa puta mirada?! —todos creían que en cualquier momento Bakugo le daría un golpe al otro estudiante.

—Cálmate, solo era broma —dijo Shoto sin alterarse un ápice. Él era otro más de los que estaba acostumbrado al fuerte carácter del chico de ojos rojos—. Te has quedado sin comida incluso.

— ¡Eso no te importa, hijo de puta!

—Ha quedado algo de mi ración —señaló, como si no estuviera escuchando los gritos del otro. Sin termo a nada y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, le agarró de la muñeca para ponerle su bandeja en la mano.

La acción fue tan _inesperada_ para todos, como para el mismo Katsuki, que por más impulsivo que fuera, no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Al menos, no prontamente. Y no porque no supiera como —un buen golpe le bastaba—, sino porque sentir ese suave y cálido tacto en su propia piel le hizo experimentar un sentimiento tan _estremecedor_ que se quedó mudo.

—Bueno, que lo disfrutes —Todoroki solo le miró fijamente, se dio la vuelta, y como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ay, no… —Kirishima se alejó unos pasos y los demás lo imitaron. Quién mejor que él para conocer y/o predecir reacciones en su mejor amigo.

— ¡MALDITO BICOLOR, MUÉRETE! —fue el grito de Katsuki, junto con el sonoro ruido de la bandeja de comida estrellándose contra el piso al ser lanzada en dirección al chico mencionado.

Sin voltearse, ni inmutarse, Shoto sonrió ligeramente y sin problema alguno esquivó aquel ataque y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Los baños del instituto Yuei estaban tranquilos, tal parecía que la reacción desastrosa de Bakugo acaparó la reacción de todos los estudiantes y uno que otro maestro, pero ya era de esperarse y algo normal.

Todoroki sonrió un poco mientras se lavaba las manos, limpiándose del olor de la comida. No es que tuviera como hobby el hacer estallar así al rubio cenizo, de hecho, casi nunca coincidían _en_ la escuela, sin embargo no podía negar que las reacciones que Katsuki tenía le eran divertidas. Sobre todo porque él, siendo alguien serio, tranquilo, todo un alumno y chico ejemplar no se permitía tener situaciones tan altisonantes en su vida.

Su ambiente familiar siempre había sido estricto, de ahí su carácter y de no haber sido por su ingreso a ésta academia donde conoció a varias personas que le ayudaron mucho emocionalmente, su carácter no fuera tan comprensivo y amigable como ahora. Y es que antes era un chico con una seriedad mortal y mordaz, ahora simplemente era un chico serio, tranquilo y amable.

De alguna manera, él también llegó a intimidar con su actuar de antes, pero ahora quiénes estaban a su alrededor se sentían en confianza y hasta pacíficos.

Y razón por la cual, aparte de sus excelentes calificaciones y belleza masculina, era el otro de los chicos más populares de la escuela, junto con ese rubio escandaloso. Era curioso, porque eran dos polos completamente opuestos y aun así, la popularidad con la que gozaban dentro del instituto era la misma.

Shoto era alguien educado, todo lo contrario de Katsuki, que soltaba groserías como respirar.

Era una combinación curiosa cuando los dos se encontraban a veces entre los pasillos de la escuela y los demás estudiantes les veían. Causaba impacto y sensualidad verlos, era casi bueno para la salud.

Quizá no solo era el hecho de que ambos tenían auras tan diferentes, sino que inconscientemente los demás se daban cuenta del aura que _entre_ los dos formaban cuando sus miradas hacían contacto, cuando quedaban frente a frente o cuando Katsuki chocaba su hombro agresivamente contra el de Shoto, alegando que le estorbaba el camino.

Quizás y solo quizás, todos en el instituto percibían su _secreto_ sin darse cuenta.

Sí,

 _ese_ ,

secreto.

Uno que era compartido tanto por Todoroki y Bakugo con la misma magnitud.

Un secreto que inundaba de suspiros al par de muchachos cuando lo cometían.

Un jodido secreto que les encendía el alma y les daba a su vida un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Un secreto que no podían evitar ni aunque quisieran.

Un secreto que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper jamás.

Aunque la actitud de ambos frente al resto fuera muy diferente. Pero era parte de todo para que _ese_ secreto estuviera protegido mientras su alrededor se aclimataba lo suficiente para que en algún momento, ambos pudieran sacarlo a flote, porque al final de todo, seguían siendo simples adolescente de dieciséis años.

Los pensamientos del chico de ojos de dos colores fueron interrumpidos con el vibrar de su celular, notificándole un mensaje de WhastApp. No era necesario que fuera adivino para saber de _quién_ se trataba.

« _¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡Voy a darte muerte después de la escuela, puto bicolor!_ »

Todoroki no evitó que otra sonrisa —no muy típicas en su expresión— se formara al leer las palabras del rubio cenizo. La manera en que Katsuki le decía que quería verlo era única, estaba seguro que no encontraría jamás a una persona como él.

—Las clases se pasarán rápido —dijo para sí mismo, respondiendo el mensaje y regresando a su neutralidad de siempre.

 _« Tan romántico como siempre, Bakugo.»_

* * *

Para desgracia de Katsuki, a él le tocaba hacer el aseo de su salón de clases en compañía de sus dos amigos Denki y Eijiro. Y si bien el que se quedara a hacer la limpieza significaba que así tendría mayor seguridad de que ningún estúpido alumno lo vería a él encontrarse con el chico heterocromático, le frustraba la actividad, más aún porque no se quedaría solo y tenía que ingeniárselas para zafarse de sus molestosos amigos.

—Pareces enojado, hermano. ¿Ves? No debiste haber tirado tu comida o hubieses comido algo de lo que Todoroki te dio —comentó Kirishima, sin importarle que quizá estaba cavando su propia tumba.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, animal! Yo no necesitaba la maldita ayuda de ese tipo —no tardó en gruñir, mientras refregaba con más fuerza el trapeador en el suelo del salón— Entre menos hablemos más rápido nos largaremos de aquí, tsk, así que cállate.

—Lo digo en serio —Kaminari suspiró derrotado al notar como el pelirrojo volvía a hablar, despreocupado sí moría o no—, no comer te pone más intenso de lo normal.

La mirada de infierno que Katsuki dirigió contra su amigo hizo estremecer al rubio, a diferencia del chico receptor que estaba sonriendo como si nada.

—Bakugo tiene razón, entre más rápido acabemos, mejor —secundó Denki, agradecido de que al parecer su explosivo amigo tenía la mente en otro lado, ya que no terminó tirándole el trapeador encima al pelirrojo.

A veces a Bakugo le daban tremendas ganas de asesinarlos, tanto a sus amigos como al desgraciado chico de cabello gris y rojo. Pero luego recordaba lo mucho que… que estaba _unido_ a ellos y se contenía un poco.

Kaminari y Eijiro eran mucho mejor que toda esa bola de mierda de sus compañeros. La presencia de ambos le había ayudado mucho —aunque jamás lo admitiría— en aceptar y superar el _conflicto_ emocional que tuvo con otro de sus "amigos" en antaño. Había recuperado seguridad y ganado un poquito de autocontrol.

Midoriya Izuku jugó un papel fundamental en su vida, pero por cosas del destino, simplemente las cosas cambiaron de rumbo y ahora no eran más que simples compañeros de escuela. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, tenían sus momentos de unión.

Por otro lado completamente opuesto, Shoto era otra historia. Ese estúpido y engreído _hijo de papi_ lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad, se sentía controlado por él cada que era capaz de contener sus estallidos de enojo. Y es que ese desgraciado sujeto no hacía más que mirarlo o invadir su espacio personal con arrumacos y se le pasaba.

Bueno, no es como si Katsuki no reclamara de la misma manera y se llevara la mejor parte. Porque sí, por muy orgulloso que fuera, no podía negar que efectivamente se llevaba la mejor parte cuando se fundían hasta hacer uno solo.

O cuando aspiraba el aliento fresco de ese idiota y sentía endulzar su lengua. Para su desgracia, Bakugo no podía no agradarle esa sensación a tal grado que se sentía un adicto.

Un incontrolable y salvaje adicto.

—Listo, he terminado. Me largo —avisó sin más, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos que lo miraron extrañados.

—Creí que nos iríamos juntos y de paso pasábamos a jugar X-box un rato mi casa —masculló Kaminari casi desilusionado.

—Estoy más que seguro que no quieren que vaya —Bakugo los miró a ambos con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos firmes, diciéndoles con la mirada "a mí no me engañan, tarados".

— ¡C-claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Denki se puso colorado hasta las orejas, casi como Eijiro.

—Piensen lo que sea, no es mi problema. Pero serían de verdad unos pendejos si no aprovechan una oportunidad así —espetó sin más y salió del salón, tratando de no parecer impaciente por causa de ese _otro_ idiota.

Tanto así, que ya ni vio la reacción dramática de sus amigos, quejándose por sus comentarios inapropiados y "falsos".

* * *

El ocaso era quién adornaba todo el cielo, cubriendo a las nubes con la elegancia de un vestido de novia y combinándose con el firmamento a la perfección.

Shoto suspiró por enésima vez luego de que salió de clases y se puso a esperar a Katsuki. No recibió ningún mensaje más aparte del "muérete, hijo de perra" cuando estaba en el baño, pero estaba seguro de que Bakugo llegaría, nunca lo dejaba plantado; por ende, suponía que tuvo actividades extra en su clase.

Lo bueno de todo, es que ya no había ningún estudiante más o maestros que pudieran descubrirlos. Con calma, caminó hasta llegar a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y se reclinó en el tronco, revisando las notificaciones de las aplicaciones que usaba en su celular.

—Deberías dejar de perder tu atención en mierdas como esa y ver algo más interesante, jodido bicolor —esa voz tan familiar finalmente se hizo presente al igual que el sonido de unos pasos en el pasto y que se detuvieron frente al susodicho.

Todoroki alzó la mirada y sus ojos hicieron _click_ con los rojos de Bakugo.

— ¿Entonces debería prestarte solo mi atención a ti? —elevó un poco sus labios en una sonrisa que sería invisible para todos, excepto para un solo chico.

— ¡Muérete, maldito! —no, definitivamente la sensación que le atacó el pecho no era vergüenza. Su orgullo jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Te tardaste —Shoto guardó su celular y se situó al lado ajeno, porque ambos regresarían a casa juntos, por supuesto.

—Vete al carajo, no eres mi madre para que te explique lo que hago y no —hizo un gesto arrogante, pero se acomodó también para empezar a caminar.

—Solo fue un comentario —se encogió de hombros, nada intimidado por esa actitud.

—Tsk, no creas que me he olvidado de tu estúpida actitud en la cafetería, ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! —de repente, Katsuki se paró en seco y volvió a quedar frente al otro muchacho, fulminándolo con los ojos.

—No tenías tu comida y sé lo peor que se pone tu humor cuando no comes —observó Todoroki—, justo como ahora.

— ¡Mi humor está bien, cabrón! ¡El problema lo tienes tú, nadie te dijo que te preocuparas por mí!

— ¿Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti? Me preocupo por mis oídos —dijo con obviedad.

— ¡Agh…! ¡Voy a matarte, en serio, joder!

Shoto solo quedó mirándolo a los ojos sin más qué hacer, esperando esa respuesta _asesina_ que el rubio cenizo estaba gritando como mujer en menopausia. Lo conocía demasiado para saber que solo era verbo, y no tenía problemas con contener a esa bestia, después de todo, en ocasiones quién sujetaba al demonio era la firmeza de Katsuki.

A continuación, Bakugo jaló de la corbata del uniforme al chico de ojos bicolor y con autoridad, lo besó.

Todoroki sujetó de la muñeca del rubio cenizo y correspondió con la misma magnitud al ósculo que derritió el corazón de los dos y dispersó sus pensamientos, tanto así, que la furia inicial de Katsuki se esfumó.

Sus labios se entrelazaron de una manera única e inigualable, besándose, moviéndose y saboreándose entre las mordidas que el rubio cenizo regalaba a los labios ajenos. Tan agresivo y tan exquisito.

El corazón les repiqueteaba con fuerza, como el aleteó de un colibrí en plena primavera acabando de encontrar la mejor miel de una flor. Y, de hecho, tanto Bakugo como Todoroki habían encontrado el dulce perfecto para degustar al besarse.

No podían detenerse, porque cuando probaban la suave piel de los labios de cada uno, esa adicción que el de ojos rojos tenía se desataba con saña, importándole poco si no podía respirar. Solo devoraba esa boca como el desayuno que no había podido en la cafetería.

Y Todoroki estaba en las mismas, tal vez en su caso por ser alguien acostumbrado a verse neutro no lo demostraba de la misma manera que el otro muchacho, no obstante, sus labios se movían con una pasión que no sería invisible ni para el estudiante menos despistado de la escuela. Su otra mano se había aferrado al cuello impropia, apegándose más a aquella boca.

Pequeños jadeos se hicieron presentes cuando ambos juntaron sus lenguas al mismo tiempo, como adivinándose el pensamiento de querer invadirse la boca, que era como una _heroína_ de la que eran dependientes.

El agarre de Bakugo se mantuvo en la corbata del otro, reafirmando la agresión en el beso y que se combinaba con la pasión que Shoto le añadía.

Éste último sonrió en medio del beso, justo en el momento que sus pulmones le suplicaban oxígeno y separándose un poco para poder romper el agarre a su corbata con suavidad y así, entrelazar sus dedos con la mano contraria.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, cuando menos te lo esperes voy a matarte, joder —siseó Katsuki, con su ceño fruncido ante la mirada ajena, concentrándose mejor en ésta para no reconocer si estaba ruborizado aunque sea un poco.

—Cuando te decidas te estaré esperando sentado —Todoroki entrelazó un beso más, solo que más corto, pero cargadísimo de sentimiento.

—No, la verdad es que no vas a ser capaz ni de sentarte —Bakugo relajó su expresión y una sonrisa feroz y apasionado pintó su rostro, haciendo estremecer al otro chico.

—Ya veremos quién no será el que se sentará.

Todoroki se separó de golpe y tranquilamente regresó a caminar, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo a espaldas del otro. El vértigo en su estómago subía con locura a su pecho, acelerándolo y no lograba calmarse tan fácil, sin embargo se le era un poco más fácil controlar sus emociones a diferencia del chico explosivo.

— ¡Ja! Como si no lo supiéramos —lejos de molestarse, Katsuki regresó a su lado, con un gesto lleno de orgullo y le mordió la mejilla.

En respuesta, Shoto solo le miró con esa típica expresión sosegada, pero compartiendo una intensa mirada con Bakugo, una que escondía un divertido y travieso juego entre los dos, uno que caía cada que tenía oportunidad en la habitación de alguno de ellos.

Un juego que formaba parte del secreto.

Del secreto de los chicos populares.

* * *

 _ **Tan sencillo y cursi como la chucha** (?), pero eso ha sido todo uwu._

 _Jajaja, me planteé si hacer lemon o no de ellos, sin embargo me topé una enorme pared… NO SÉ QUIÉN DE LOS DOS SERÍA LA PASIVA(?). O sea, no me molesta poner a Todoroki o a Kacchan como el uke, pero creo que no sabría cómo manejarlos a ambos así. No me queda tan claro a como si se tratara del KatsuDeku saber quién es el uke :v._

 _Así que les hago la pregunta del millón, babies: ¿ustedes quién cree que sería el Uke entre Todoroki y Bakugo, y por qué? ¿O los prefieren versátiles? xD_

 _Vamos, chavas y chavos, respóndame que así también me iluminan a mí, JAJAJA._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de ésta lectura, eh, no puedo creer que me llevó menos de las horas que acostumbro, pero me llovió la inspiración._

 _¡Nos vemos en mis otras historias! Y no duden ni teman en dejarme sus comentarios, yo aprecio todo lo que me digan uwu._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
